The Knot Me
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: [Omega'verse] Tag: The Hangover Part III. Doug had told Phil that Alan had stopped taking his medication, but what the man forgot to add was that that meant his Scent Blockers and Heat Suppressants. What the Alpha didn't expect was the red-haired Omega to be so... alluring. Phil/Alan, slash.


—

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hangover Trilogy. Tag and spoilers for Part III.**

 **a/n: So, I started writing this first, and then I got distracted with "The Someday Soon" and smacked that out, and then I got writer's block on this. But here it is, finally, my technically first attempt at this verse.**

 **Summary** : Doug had told Phil that Alan had stopped taking his medication, but what the man forgot to add was that that meant his Scent Blockers and Heat Suppressants. What the Alpha didn't expect was the red-haired Omega to be so... alluring.

 **Pairings** : Alpha!Phil/Omega!Alan, Beta!Doug/Beta!Tracy, Beta!Stu/Beta!Jaime, Alpha!Chow/Omega!Alan,

 **Important Story Notation (Omega'verse):** _The world is made up with Betas, but there are those rare few who's genetics prosper and the latent Alpha-Omega gene activates._  
 **a/n: Also, Phil is not married.**

 **The** — **Hangover**

* * *

 **The Knot Me**

" _Yeah, I was checking out the site for the place that Tracy found for Alan. It looks like a really great and they've even worked with Omegas_ —"

...

Phil paused in the entryway to the Garner mansion, inhaling deeply at the lingering scent. It wasn't something he'd smelled that last time was he here when he convinced Stu to come and invite Alan to his and Jaime's wedding. It made his belly feel warm and his latent Alpha instinct peak with interest. That should have clued him instantly.

"Phil, in here. Come meet everyone." Doug interrupted him and Phil shook himself before entering the sitting room and he was introduced to the others. Neeko, Blanca, and Timmy. Phil locked eyes with the teen boy and a low sound in the back of his throat emitted, a clear warning to the Alpha pup just who the head-honcho here was. Phil had meant as many Alpha's other than himself in his life that he could count on one hand, Timmy made six. Timmy straightened in his chair, and cocked his chin lightly to the side to expose his neck in submission to the older Alpha.

Phil blinked at himself in surprise as he sat at one end of the couch and Stu the other. What the hell was wrong with him? Asserting his dominance over the younger Alpha. He hadn't done something as instinctual as that in a long time.

"Mom, smoothie, now!" Alan called as soon as he and Tracy returned, but stopped short as soon as he saw the group company in the sitting room. "What's this?"

Phil straightened and inhaled deeply, sharply as the scent, earlier from the entry hall came back sharper with the siblings return. Timmy had a similar reaction. Tracy ushered a reluctant-at-first Alan into the sitting room. She guided him to sit in the only available space between Phil and Stu, before seating on the arm of Doug's chair. Phil nearly swayed into Alan, scenting him before he snapped himself out of it as Doug told the man about an amazing place called New Horizons!

It was with Tracy pursed look directed at him, that Phil released exactly why Alan's scent was so... arousing, that it finally clicked. Alan was a fucking Omega! What the fuck? How could he have no know this, realized this after two years of knowing the man? He knew that Tracy was a Beta, but not once had anyone ever mentioned the fact that Alan was an Omega. The man must have been taking Scent Blockers, because not once had Phil even suspected Alan was an Omega. The pills did one hell of a job! He didn't recognize the scent in the hall because he'd never encountered it enough to realize exactly what it was.

Alan smacked over a cup on the coffee in outrage as his mom and then Blanca started to read their letters and he discovered that this was, in fact, an intervention. Phil instinctually put his hand on the irritated Omega's back, quelling him as Doug explained that the four of them, the Wolfpack, would drive him up there that weekend.

Alan looked at him and asked him bashfully, "Are you—Are you coming, Phil?"

Phil gulped. "I love you, man." Where the fuck did that come from?! But Alan's expression lit up.

"Okay!" he agreed.

* * *

" _He fucked me in the ass."_

 _"Oh, he does that from time to time, sometimes."_

 _"Not literally!"_

 _"... Oh."_

 _..._

"Stu, we need a minute!" Phil barked at the dentist as he grabbed Alan by the arm and dragged him into the back of his minivan, locking Stu out.

"Hey!" Stu protested.

"Hey, Phil." Alan smiled at him, a little confused. "What's going on?"

Phil's Alpha-brain was going haywire, trapped in the confined space with the clueless Omega and spiralling from the previous conversation.

"What the fuck did you mean, when you said: it was just something Chow did _sometimes_?"

"Huh?"

"Alan," Phil twisted in the seat to face the other man, and grabbed his face, making him focus. "Have you and Chow... _mated_?" it took him a moment to force the word out. Chow was one of the fingers on his hand.

"What? No! We just have fun sometimes, it relaxes us. I would never let him Knot, Phil. Leslie would never do that. He already has a mate."

Phil exhaled so heavily in relief that it ruffled Alan's bangs. "Good. Good." He murmured to himself.

Alan cocked his head curiously at the Alpha. "Phil, were you... jealous?"

"What? No!" Phil sputtered in denial, jerking his hands away finally, remembering that they were still there in the first place.

"You liar." He purred in delight, and said boldly, "You want to top this sweet Omega tush." Ever since he'd met the playboy Alpha, he'd been enamoured. It wasn't just because of his dynamic either, craving for his Alpha. He'd met other Alphas and never felt the same.

Phil nearly chocked, wide-eyed. "Look, Chow is trouble. I just want you to be safe, Alan."

"I am safe—with you, Phil." And that naturally alluring scent that Alan emitted changed subtly as the Omega leaned toward him and rubbed his bearded cheek against Phil's jaw line, as if he were the Alpha Scent Marking the Omega.

Phil shifted, but not to get away. To bury his nose in Alan's neck, rubbing and inhaling sharply. Alan purred at the Alpha's attention, laying his head against Phil shoulder as the Alpha nuzzled him.

Phil had been wanting to do that all day!

"Hey! Hello?" Stu rapped against the window, cupping his hands against the tinted glass to try and peer inside (without much luck). "What are you guys doing in there? We have to find Chow."

And that was enough to make the two pull apart. They had to find Chow to get Doug back. But that didn't mean that Phil didn't grumble as he pulled the side door open and got out.

* * *

 _"Quick, give me some sugar"_  
 _-_  
 _"What the fuck? Did he just kiss Chow?"_

 _..._

Phil grip on the steering wheel tightened as he watched Alan lean over on the bench and plant a smooch on the Chinese Alpha's cheek. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he watched them, on high alert.

"Mm. You come alone?" Chow said, sniffing at the man. He loved that sweet Omega smell, it was a horny perfume, but he could also scent another Alpha. "No one follow you?"

"Yes. Oh, I mean... no."

Chow narrowed his eyes. "I smell blue-eyes all over you, Alan! Where is he?" His wife was a Beta and they were bonded, but that didn't mean he didn't like to fuck around—especially with Omegas, their Slick was like coke and he loved his coke. Didn't mean he wouldn't mind a little Mr. Abercrombie&Finch between the sheets; just the two of them, the three of them—he was game.

Alan gulped and his eye betrayed them, flickering across the dark street to the Alpha's silver minivan. Chow followed the gaze.

"God damnit, Alan!" Chow growled and jumped to his feet and charged across the street, Alan scrambled behind him. "I told you to come alone!"

"Come on, Leslie. Come back. I'll give you more kisses!" Alan offered anxiously.

"Come out of the car, you mutts!" Chow's fist slammed against the hood of the van. Stu yelped.

It was a burst of Alpha-possessiveness of his Omega that had Phil leaping from his minivan instead of locking the door like he had originally intended. Phil was not a coward, but he chose his fights. A few bruises were well worth it to prevent any kisses between Alan and the other Alpha.

"You are not kissing him, Alan!"

"Oh, so that's how it is, blue-eyes?" Chow muttered. He and Phil were chest-to-chest. It didn't matter that Chow was way smaller, the Chinese Alpha was insane.

"Phil," Alan whimpered from behind Chow.

"You like Chow's seconds?"

"Fuck you, Chow!" Phil growled. "Alan is no one's seconds."

"Hang on a minute," Stu interrupted them through a quickly wound down window. "Are you going to face-off in a battle for Alan's virtue?" he was astounded and bewildered. "Is there a rabbit hole I fell down, because this has gotten seriously fucked up!"

"Shut up, Stu." Phil snarled, not breaking contact with the other Alpha. "Back off, Chow."

"Who sent you? Hm?" Chow demanded. "I know you didn't come here for a three-way."

Phil blinked. "What? A three-way?"

"Oh, so you consider—"

"What? Ew! What the fuck, Chow? Get off me!" Phil shoved the other Alpha away and quickly grabbed Alan and pulled him behind him.

"As disgusting as I definitely find this," Stu said, still in the protection of the minivan, "We really are in trouble, Chow, and we need your help. There's this guy, Marshall—"

"Marshall?" Chow repeated. "How do you know that fat fuck?" he demanded, tense, his gaze darting around the darkened Mexican street.

"He said you stole his gold and he kidnapped Doug and said that he was going to kill him if we didn't bring you back to him."

Chow's eyes blazed and he wiped out a pocket knife. "You come at me?!"

"Whoa, easy!" Phil held up his hands placating, Alan had a fistful of his shirt at the small of his back. "Let's not do anything we can't take back. Just listen, listen. It's true, that asshole kidnapped Doug."

"Motherfucker!" Chow cursed. He spun and kicked the front tire of the minivan and tucked his knife away. "Okay. Alright." He took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he thought, before he opened them again. "Here's the plan, mutts."

* * *

 _"You might wanna take your shirt off, it makes it easier."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've heard that too."_

 _..._

Alan tried to stifle the small mewl at the sight of Phil hammering at brick wall with the sledge hammer, all strong and sexy. He couldn't help it.

Phil's last stroke stuttered on the last bit of brick that encased the cache of gold bars as he scented the aroused pheromones that the Omega was putting off. He felt the heat tickle the pit of his stomach as he dropped the sledgehammer and looked at Alan. Alan was biting his lip as he stared at the Alpha.

"Alan," Phil attempted to hiss in warning to tamp down on the exuding pheromones, but it came out more smouldering than he intended.

Alan gulped.

"Eye-sex each other later," Chow told him, clapping. "Let's pack up my gold."

Phil cleared his throat. "Right." And tore his gaze from the Omega.

They formed a line on the stairs, Phil at the bottom with the pile of gold in the wall, Stu separating him and Alan at the foot of the stairs, Alan on the stairs, and Chow in the basement doorway. They tossed each bar between them, up the stairs and Chow stowed in into the two durable duffels.

"Sure that's all of it, blue-eyes?" Chow questioned.

"What?" Phil looked just in case. "Yeah."

"Then... toodaloo, past, never, and future fucks!" Chow called, and slammed the door, locking the three men in the basement.

"Fuck!" Phil cursed, as Stu ran up the stairs, screaming after Chow and banging uselessly on the locked door. They were locked in.

"What do we do know?" Alan asked, he didn't seem overly anxious and frustrated like the others, camped out on the middle of the stairs.

"Duh!" Phil said after a moment and the other two turned to see him pick up the discarded sledge hammer. "Move." He climbed up the stairs, geared back, and splintered the lock from the door—and walked out into the living room to find Marshall, Black Doug, and Doug.

Uh-oh, that can't be right.

* * *

 _"You're my Omega, Alan."_

 _"And you're my Alpha, Phil."_

 _..._

Phil practically leapt onto the other man on the penthouse balcony, the strobe lights from inside flashing through the paper-thin curtains on the glass door. Alan parted his lips willingly as Phil crashed their lips together and explored the moist cavern with his tongue almost possessively, like he was wanting to lace the entire cavity with his own saliva.

They broke away, gasping for breath, a draw of saliva between them. It was kind of gross, but it was pretty hot at the same time. Alan could feel himself start to Slick with the building arousal. More importantly, Phil could smell it. God, how the Alpha wanted a taste...

"Wait. What? No." Phil shoved away from him, breathless and a little dazed. "Not right now, Alan. Chow..." he shoved to his feet and pulled the needle of Demerol.

Alan muttered a grumble in the back of his throat. Phil definitely had more control than him. Alan would have been fine to be knotted right there on the balcony, with the pulsing light and music. The feel of Phil' large cock pounding into his hole, his hot breath on the back of his neck, biting and kissing.

Why did Leslie have to act so childish sometimes?

* * *

 _"Leslie, no."_

 _"Stay out of this, humpy."_

 _"No, Leslie. If you want to shoot Phil, you_ _'_ _re gonna have to go through me."_  
 _..._

"Alan!" Phil gaped in shock. It was supposed to be the other way around. _He_ was the one that was supposed to be protecting Alan. If Chow fired, pulled the trigger like he had on Marshall and his thug, unremorseful, killing Alan in the process—Phil knew he would go absolutely ballistic.

"Quiet." Alan hushed the Alpha, his voice even and unafraid as he stared down the other shaking Alpha in front of him. If it had been anyone else, Phil would have reacted differently. Alan let out a pass of pheromones directed at Chow, calming, assuring, trusting. "Leslie..." he murmured.

Chow had been through the ringer, high on coke, hit by a limo, locked in a trunk, but that wasn't why his small frame shook. "God, Alan." He whispered, his gun hand wavering away from the Alpha. "Why you gotta make Chow's life difficult."

"I love you, Leslie, you know that."

Phil bristled with jealousy. Alan was supposed to say that to him, not another Alpha. But his hand was out of sight, on the small of the Omega's back; firm, comforting, encouraging and a little scared. He knew that Alan and Chow had some sort of fucked up relationship, if he thought about it, maybe even a partial bond, but right now, it was hard to tell whether or not Chow might actually shoot.

Chow panted, not breaking gazes with Alan while the others were frozen tense in the heavy silence. "Today, you all live because one of you was a friend." Chow lowered the gun and tucked it in at the small of his back.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the rest of the group.

"Hey, Chowsta, I call you in a week. We get together. Maybe do the humpy-dumpty." Chow told him.

Phil growled at the proposition, but he needn't have been worried. Alan shook his head. "No, Leslie. I can't. I'm with Phil now, we can't to the dirty-tumble anymore."

"What?" Chow pouted. "Not even the slip 'n' slide."

"What the hell are you two saying?" Stu muttered. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"No." Alan said firmly. "I love you, Leslie. I always will. You are one of the coolest and nicest guys I've ever met. And you are smart, funny and  
everybody loves you."

"Alan," Chow whispered. "What is this?"

Alan frowned like he want to cry, but he took a brave breath when Phil gave the nape of his neck an encouraging squeeze. His Alpha would always make him brave.

"We cannot be together anymore, Leslie. Bad things happen. But maybe, one day, we can be friends."

"Alan, you're breaking up with me?"

Alan nodded.

"Just like that, huh? You cold as ice, bumpy." Chow sighed. He perked up. "Can I at least get a farewell fuck?"

"No!" Phil barked.

"I'm with Phil, it's not right." Alan agreed.

"Okay. Alright." He held up his hands. "I see how it is. You're a good Omega, puppy. You treat your Alpha right. You're a lucky man, blue-eyes."

The two Alpha's locked gazes, Alan between them, having a silent conversation with their eyes and pheromones, before they gave the other a gruff nod.

"Toodaloo, gay boys." Chow bid them farewell and drove off in the shot up limo with two bodies in the trunk, leaving the wolfpack with the town car.

Phil put an arm around Alan's shoulders and pulled the Omega close as he leaned back on the bumper of the car, watching the sun slowly rise, his cheek resting against the redhead's crown, he inhaled his scent.

"Well, that's something that I hope never happens again." Doug said finally. He looked at the cuddling Alpha and Omega with a raised brow. "Was I gone that long?"

"Ugh." Stu scoffed. "I wish Marshall could have kidnapped me, too, Doug. At least you didn't have to watch these two make sexy-eyes at each other the whole time." He shuddered.

"Shut up." Phil told him.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Doug told them. "And Tracy's totally going to flip."

"Alright." Phil said after a moment. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Hey, you guys can go ahead home." Phil told Stu and Doug as the four of them made it back to the pawnshop where his minivan was thankfully still waiting for them. He tossed the keys to Doug.

"What about you guys?" Doug asked.

Phil looked over at Alan next to him and smirked. "We're gonna stay. Make the weekend out of it."

"What?" Alan said. "I thought you were gonna Knot me so hard that my screams of pleasure were going to make neighbours call the cops?"

Stu choked, Doug looked awkward, and Phil chuckled.

"That, too."

"Yay!" Alan looked pretty excited, and Phil could smell the Omega's arousal. He growled in the back of his throat.

"Ah, that's our cue!" Stu grabbed the keys from Doug and jumped behind the wheel.

"Have fun." Doug smiled, getting into the van.

The Alpha and Omega waved their Beta friends off. Phil turned to Alan and nipped at his lips. "What's your pretty ass waiting for?"

"Your giant Knot." Alan gasped, licking his lips lustfully.

[end]

 **The ... Hangover**

 _ **note: So, this happened.**_

 _ **y**_


End file.
